63 part 2
by tstormch
Summary: Continuing from part 1, Mulder and Scully are put on a case, being forced off they're vacation. Suddenly they end up finding someone they didn't think they'd ever find again... They're son...


WRITTEN: 11-20-02

X FILES

NO. 63

PART 2

FBI HEADQUARTERS

 **DAY 9 9 P.M.**

 _(Skinner starts to walk out of his office. Kersh walks into him.)_

SKINNER: Sir, what can I do for you?

KERSH: I came in to ask where you're agents are.

SKINNER: Probably home. It is nine o'clock.

KERSH: Are you sure about that. Agent Mulder this afternoon came barging into my office. Having Jason handcuffed and threatening me that he's going to declare war against me! You wouldn't know anything about that would you?

SKINNER: Declaring war against you? What kind of war?

KERSH: Something about colonization! ( _His voice changes to the bounty hunters.)_ What is it exactly is agent Mulder planning? ( _Skinner glares at Kersh in fear. The bounty hunter notices and changes to his regular stature. )_

SKINNER: I don't know. I haven't seen agent Scully all day. And I don't know where agent Mulder is!

BH: ( _Shoves Skinner against the wall.)_ You lie!

SKINNER: You created Mulder! Why don't you know where he is?!

BH: ( _Let's go of Skinner.)_ He's getting too strong. He's beyond my control. ( _Walks out of the office leaving Skinner standing there.)_

-2-

WEST POINT VIRGINIA

 **A MONTH LATER**

 **8 a.m.**

(Margaret walking out of the kitchen carrying out a plate with breakfast on it. She carries it over to where Scully is and sits on the coffee table near her. Scully is curled up in the corner part of the sofa with her legs up to her chest.)

MARGARET: ( _Stands there looking down at Scully.)_ You got to eat something, Dana. ( _Scully stares at across the room. Margaret sits beside her.)_ You might have to face the facts, honey. Fox has left you.

SCULLY: No. They've probably caught him and put him back in the brig to kill him.

MARGARET: Well regardless, it's no excuse for you not to go to work and not eat. ( _Scully stands up and walks toward the back bedroom. Margaret sighs. The phone rings. Scully comes running from the hallway, into the living room. She grabs the phone and turns it on.)_

SCULLY: Mulder?!

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ Agent Scully?

SCULLY: ( _Disappointed_.) Sir.

SKINNER: How are you doing? Feeling any better?

SCULLY: No. Have you heard anything that anyone has been taken to that high security brig?

SKINNER: No. I've checked. ( _Pause.)_ Agent Scully, are you sure he just hasn't left you?

SCULLY: No I don't know why everyone keeps saying that. I know where he went. But I don't know why he's been gone so long. Thanksgiving is coming around. I just don't … ( _Starts crying. She turns off the phone and drops it on to the sofa. She rushes back to the bedroom.)_

-3-

TWO DAYS LATER

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 10:15 A.M.**

 _(Scully is walking into the X files office. She walks behind Mulder's desk and sits down. She looks at the files that are sitting on the desk. The first file she picks up reads #63. She stares at it with tears in her eyes. At the doorway of the office, Doggett walks in and stands there staring at her.)_

DOGGETT: How's it going?

SCULLY: ( _Looks over at him.)_ Agent Doggett. What brings you down here?

DOGGETT: Well for one you haven't been to work for awhile. And I was curious as to what happened to agent Mulder. I just was wandering how you were holding up.

SCULLY: I've been better. Thanks for asking. So where are you working now?

DOGGETT: I'm still an agent. Not so much with paranormal stuff, but regular murder cases and such for now.

SCULLY: Are you still partnered with your new friend?

DOGGETT: Oh yeah. Agent Mulder the second. ( _The bounty hunter (renegade alien) walks in posed as the bounty hunter. Scully looks at him with a fearful expression.)_

SCULLY: ( _Whispers to herself.)_ Mulder.

DOGGETT: Actually if you get too lonely being without Mulder. You always have him. ( _Scully glares at him.)_ Well I got to be going. I'll see you later. ( _Walks away. The renegade alien stares at Scully.)_

SCULLY: What?

-4-

RENEGADE: ( _Closes the office door and approaches her. She looks at him in fear, standing up.)_ I know what you're husband is trying to do. And I'll do everything in my power to back him up.

SCULLY: All you ever wanted to do was kill Mulder.

RENEGADE: I'm actually part of the renegade race of aliens. To fight against colonization. ( _His face changes to his own disfigured faceless human. Scully stares at him.)_

SCULLY: Do you know where Mulder is?

RENEGADE: No. But I know what he's doing and why.

SCULLY: I know that too. But I need to know if he's okay.

RENEGADE: ( _His face changes to Mulder's.)_ I wish I could be more of help. But as it is I'm under restrictions. Until I get clearance to do otherwise. I must go. ( _Walks out of the office. Scully looks down at the floor. Her phone rings. She picks it up.)_

SCULLY: Scully.

SKINNER: _(Sitting behind his desk.)_ Agent Scully! When did you return to work?

SCULLY: This morning.

SKINNER: Why didn't you let me know?

SCULLY: I was getting ready to call you. What made you call down here?

SKINNER: I was checking to see if Agent Doggett had moved to his new office yet. I guess he did. ( _Silence.)_ Agent Scully?

SCULLY: ( _Looking at the floor.)_ Yeah.

-5-

SKINNER: Are you okay?

SCULLY: ( _Sits down behind the desk.)_ I'm fine why?

SKINNER: You got quiet all of the sudden.

SCULLY: I'm sorry sir. I just got a lot on my mind right now. That's all.

SKINNER: If there's anything I can do. Let me know.

SCULLY: Thank you sir. ( _She hangs up the phone and stares at the file on her desk.)_

 **WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **7 P.M. THREE DAYS BEFORE THANKSGIVING**

(Scully is sitting on her couch near the lamp table, which has a phone sitting on it. She has her legs stretched out across the couch. She's taking notes from the file on #63 and print outs she had made. Her phone rings.)

SCULLY: (Answers it, thinking its Mulder.) Hello?

MARGARET: Hi Dana. You're sounding better.

SCULLY: (Disappointed.) Hi mom.

MARGARET: I see. Don't sound so excited. It's only your mother you're talking to.

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I was expecting someone else.

MARGARET: Who, Fox? (Silence.) Dana it's been over a month now. I'm afraid he's deserted you.

SCULLY: He would never do that to me, mom! Ever! I can't believe you out of all people could say such a thing!

-6-

MARGARET: Honey I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm just afraid for you that's all. I hope he didn't. But again I don't know where he went off to either.

SCULLY: Yeah. I just know he'll come home. I'm just concerned why it's taking him so long. (Her cell phone rings. Scully looks over at sitting on the kitchen counter.) Mom, I got to go! My cell phone is ringing. (She turns off the phone and stands up, rushing over to her cell phone. She picks it up.) Scully! (Pause.) Hello?

MULDER: (Heard over her phone. He's coming in with some static) Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder? Where are you?

MULDER: I'm on 82 heading north. I just reached the Maryland border.

SCULLY: (Walks around her apartment.) Why is your phone all static?

MULDER: My battery is running down.

SCULLY: Don't go to my mom's house. Come to my apartment to pick me up.

MULDER: I thought I told you to stay with your mom.

SCULLY: I did. For one month to long.

MULDER: Yeah. I'll see you at your apartment then in an hour. (There's a knock at her door. She looks over at it.)

SCULLY: Okay, I'll see you soon. (Turns off her phone and walks over to the door. She peeks through the eyehole. Jason is standing there. Scully talks to herself.) Oh brother. (Leaving the chain lock on her door, she peeks out the door at him.) What do you want, Jason?

-7-

JASON: Gees, hello to you too! I just came over to see how you are. Being that your husband has been gone and all.

SCULLY: How do you know about that?

JASON: Director Kersh told me.

SCULLY: What are you doing, working for him now?

JASON: Not really. But we keep in contact.

SCULLY: Well if you don't mind. I have guests coming over and I need to clean this place up before they do.

JASON: I could help.

SCULLY: You're not a guest. (Closes the door.)

 **AN HOUR LATER**

(Scully is laying on her sofa. Covered up in a large comforter. She is reading the notes she has taken off of the file 63. There's a knock at the door. She looks toward the door. There's another knock.)

MULDER: (His voice is heard from her point of view.) Scully are you home? (She jumps up, laying her notes down on the coffee table. She takes the chain off the door and opens it.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (He looks at her with an exhausted expression. She hugs him tight. He returns the favor.) I was so worried about you.

MULDER: I'm sorry. I got held up temporarily by the colonists.

SCULLY: (Looks at him in the face.) Where did you finally end up?

MULDER: It doesn't matter. (He kisses her intimately. She holds on to him tight. Jason walks up behind Mulder from being in the hallway.)

JASON: This is a nice reunion. Where've you been, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks behind from kissing Scully, growling.) What are you doing here?!

JASON: I was by earlier and she told me she had guests over. I guess you're the guests?

MULDER: (Holds Scully from behind.) Go away Jason! I'm warning you! (Mulder backs away from Jason, holding Scully, into Scully's apartment.)

JASON: Is that supposed to scare me?

MULDER: It should! (Slams the door shut in his face and locks the door. He looks at Scully. She lays her head on his chest.)

SCULLY: I'm so glad you're home!

MULDER: Me too. (Rubs her back.) Has he been bothering you while I've been gone?

SCULLY: No actually. I haven't seen him until an hour ago and now since you came home.

MULDER: (Looks at her. She stares up at him.) You missed me huh?

SCULLY: (Let's go of him.) Yes I did. (They both walk over to the sofa. She sits where she was before she answered the door. Mulder sits by her. He notices the file 63 and the notes.)

MULDER: You must have really missed me.

SCULLY: (Noticing what he's looking at.) I've been trying to get more information on what they think you are.

MULDER: Not think, Scully. They know. And it intimidates them.

SCULLY: How?

-9-

MULDER: In more ways then one. (He gets behind her as he lays across the couch. He makes her lay back on him as he puts his arms around her stomach.) But enough of that. I've really missed you. (She curls up to him, up under his chin.)

SCULLY: Everyone was telling me you had left me.

MULDER: What? Who said?

SCULLY: My mom, Skinner, Jason.

MULDER: Please don't mention Jason's name. I'll find him to kill him. (Scully giggles. She turns a little to face him. She starts rubbing his chest. He stops her.) Don't.

SCULLY: What, what's wrong?

MULDER: I'm hurt.

SCULLY: (Sits up.) You're what?! What happened?

MULDER: (Lays his head back on the armrest, closing his eyes.) A lot.

SCULLY: Quit with these one-word answers. (She lifts up his sweatshirt. His is all black and blue.) Mulder!

MULDER: They've re-injured my ribs.

SCULLY: (Carefully touches his chest.) I can see that. You look worse then you did before. (He pulls his sweatshirt back down and draws her close to him. She lays down and looks him in the face.)

MULDER: (Notices her concerned expression.) I'll be fine. I'm with you now. (She smiles at him. He holds her close, resting his chin on her arm.)

-10-

 **A.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully asleep on the couch. The apartment is dark. Mulder is laying on his back. Scully is laying on his chest. Mulder wakes up looking at the ceiling. He puts his hand on Scully's back. Scully's door knob rattles like someone is trying to get in. Mulder glares over at it. From his point of view. The door becomes invisible. Jason is standing at the door, picking the lock. Mulder growls quietly. He suddenly disappears. Scully moves a little and becomes still. Out in the hall, Jason is working at the lock on the door. The door suddenly opens. He looks at it. Suddenly Jason gets thrown into the wall behind him. He falls to the floor unconscious. Kersh comes walking down the hall.)

KERSH: Reveal yourself Agent Mulder! It's time for you to go back to the brig.

MULDER: (His voice echoes through hallway.) I'm afraid not, Kersh! Remember that I've declared war against you!

KERSH: (Looking around the hall.) War! With what and how?! No one listens to you!

MULDER: (Shows up, dead in Kersh's face.) They don't have to! I already have my resources! (Walks slowly back into Scully's apartment.)

KERSH: Look at you! You can hardly move! (Mulder stops in his tracks.) They've run tests on you again didn't they? I can tell you're hurting. (Mulder stands there.) You have no strength left. You don't even have enough alien strength or capability to fight!

MULDER: (Not looking at him.) Is that right? (Suddenly, Kersh gets thrown ten feet down the hallway from Mulder. Mulder looks over at him.) Show's what little you know! (Mulder walks into Scully's apartment. Her door closes and locks on it's own. Inside the apartment, Mulder, in pain, makes his way by Scully and sits down. She wakes up and sits up.)

-11-

SCULLY: Mulder?

MULDER: (Leaned over his knees.) Yeah.

SCULLY: What's wrong? (Mulder looks over at her and lays in front of her. Causing her to lay down with him as he puts his right leg over her. He looks at her.)

MULDER: I'm in pain.

SCULLY: (Curls carefully up next to him.) Still? Where did you go?

MULDER: Jason was trying to break in.

SCULLY: When?!

MULDER: Just now.

SCULLY: Where are you hurting?

MULDER: (Cuddles up to her.) Just about everywhere.

SCULLY: Mulder, you're scaring me.

MULDER: I'll be fine. I just need to get some rest. (She relaxes in his hold. In the hall, Kersh gets up off the floor. Jason, on the floor, looks around and notices him.)

JASON: What's going on?

KERSH: We're in trouble.

JASON: (Stands up.) I know.

KERSH: (His face changes to the bounty hunter.) He's stronger yet. Despite what the colonists have done to him. (Jason stares at him.)

-12-

 **WEST POINT VIRGINIA**

 **THANKSGIVING DAY 6 P.M.**

(In Margaret's home, Scully's brother is home from the service, and some friends. They're all talking and laughing. Her mom is in the kitchen with Mulder. Scully is taking to one of her friends.)

MICHELLE: So how are you and your husband getting along? I haven't even got to meet him yet.

SCULLY: Fine actually. We couldn't be better. How are you and you're husband been? How long have you been married a year now?

MICHELLE: Yeah, a year and half actually now. He wanted to come tonight but he had to work on a holiday out of all days.

SCULLY: That's to bad. (Mulder walks up behind Scully, and holds her around her stomach, from behind.) Mulder.

MULDER: Yes?

SCULLY: (Looks back at him.) What are you doing?

MULDER: (Kisses her on the lips.) Mingling.

SCULLY: Honey I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Michelle. (Looks at Michelle.) Michelle this Fox.

MICHELLE: (Shakes his hand, smiling.) Boy you are one handsome catch. Nice to meet you.

MULDER: Same here.

MARGARET: (Looks over at Mulder.) Fox, could you help me for a minute? (Mulder looks her way.)

MULDER: Sure! (Looks at Scully.) Excuse me honey. (Looks at Michelle.) It was nice meeting you, Michelle. (He walks over to Margaret. Michelle looks at Scully.)

-13-

MICHELLE: Boy are you ever lucky!

SCULLY: Lucky, how?

MICHELLE: He's so drop dead handsome. (Scully giggles.) And sweet. How did you ever find him?

SCULLY: Work, remember?

MICHELLE: That's right. So are you guys ever going to have kids? (Scully looks at the floor. Michelle notices.) What, something I said?

SCULLY: We had one. I had to give him up for adoption.

MICHELLE: Why?

SCULLY: A lot of things. Namely because Fox wasn't around. He had to leave us for both the baby and my protection. Someone in the FBI wanted him. So Fox though it would be good to leave so they couldn't find us. But it didn't turn out that way. So for the good of the baby I had to give him up.

MICHELLE: I'm sorry.

SCULLY: No. Don't be. It's been three years without him. I should be over it by now. (Mulder walks back over to Scully. She looks at him and gets close to him.)

MULDER: So you are you both talking about me?

SCULLY: (Nudges up to him.) Yes. A lot of the terrible things you've done to me and all.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) What? (Michelle laughs. Mulder looks at her.) Did she?

MICHELLE: No. Seeing you with her I hardly see that happening.

-14-

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) Did you hear that? See I'm not mean to you.

SCULLY: (Puts her arm around him.) I was just joking. (He clinches in pain. She notices.) Honey, what's wrong?

MULDER: (Moves her arm away from his side.) My side hurts.

SCULLY: Still? (Mulder nods yes.) I'll look at it tonight, okay? (He holds her from behind.)

MICHELLE: (Looks at him.) What happened to you?

MULDER: I got into a little tie up during a case and I got hurt.

WILLIAM: (Walks over to Mulder and Scully.) You're going to get into more then that if you don't get you're lousy hands off my sister. (Mulder lets go of Scully and looks back at him. Scully glares at him.)

SCULLY: William! Drop it!

WILLIAM: You still in love with this freak. I figured you would've divorced him by now!

MULDER: How's you're wife, Will?

WILLIAM: I'm not married.

MULDER: I can see why.

WILLIAM: Are you trying to start something you freak of nature!?

SCULLY: (Yells at her brother.) Stop it! You're drunk William! Why don't you go home!

WILLIAM: Why don't you get a real family! Look at you Dana! You can't even get pregnant by that fool! And when you do you're forced to give the baby away! (Mulder looks at the floor. Michelle looks at him, noticing his sorrowful expression.)

SCULLY: Stop it!

WILLIAM: And why is it she can't get pregnant, Fox!? (Mulder looks at him.) Because of you! And that stupid X files you work with! You caused her to wreck her life and it's your fault!

SCULLY: (Shoves him.) Shut up, William! Why don't go home?!

WILLIAM: I don't know what's wrong with you Dana. But you are sure an insult to our family! (He turns around and Margaret is staring at him.)

MARGARET: How dare you!

WILLIAM: Stay out of this mom! (Walks past her and out the door, slamming it shut. Margaret looks at Scully.)

MARGARET: What was all that about.

SCULLY: He was chewing in on Mulder again. (Mulder walks across the room toward the back sliding doors. Scully notices.) We're going home, mom. (Scully starts to walk over to Mulder. Michelle stops her.)

MICHELLE: I thought my brother was bad.

SCULLY: You don't know the half of it. (Walks over to Mulder and touches him on his shoulder.) Mulder.

MULDER: (Looking outside.) Yeah.

SCULLY: Let's go home. (He looks at her.)

MULDER: You still want me to be with you?

-16-

SCULLY: Stop it, Mulder. You're mine and always will be. Now let's get out of here. (They both grab their coats and walk out of the house. Michelle stands there watching were they left. Outside just as Scully and Mulder walk out of the house. Her brother comes up beside Mulder and punches him in the face. Mulder falls to the ground, holding his jaw. Scully yells at William.) What has gotten into you!?

WILLIAM: (Glaring down at Mulder.) This has nothing to do with you Dana!

SCULLY: (Getting into his face.) It has a lot to do with me! (Shoves him.) Didn't I tell you to go home!

WILLIAM: You're not my mother! Now get out of my way! (He pushes her aside and glares down at Mulder.) Get up you sissy! (Mulder glares at him as blood is coming from his mouth.) What's wrong? Did baby boy wet his pants? (Scully kneels by Mulder. He looks at her.)

SCULLY: Ignore him. Let's go home. (She helps Mulder up.)

WILLIAM: Look at the sissy. He can't even get up on his own without a woman to help him up. (Scully glares at him as she helps Mulder to the car.) What, is that it? No come backs, no fight?! What a wimp you must be! (William walks up to Mulder as him and Scully gets to their car. He grabs Mulder's arm, pulling him from Scully. Mulder glares at William right in his face. Mulder growls at him. William stares at him in shock.)

MULDER: Leave your sister and me alone!

WILLIAM: You can't tell me what to do!

MULDER: If I call the police I can! (Scully opens the door for Mulder. Mulder starts to get and William grabs him out of the car, forcing Mulder to fall to the ground again. Mulder's stare snaps to William.)

-17-

WILLIAM: Go-ahead sissy! Call the police! (Suddenly William goes flying across the yard and into the side of the house. Mulder stands up and gets into the car. Scully glares over where William ends up and closes the door to the car. She gets in the driver's side and starts the car.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) Are you okay? (Mulder stares out the passenger side window.)

MULDER: I want to go home. To my mom's vineyard.

SCULLY: Okay.

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **2 A.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully just walking into the cabin. Mulder turns the lights on and walks toward the bedroom. Scully walks in, closing the front door behind her and locking it.)

SCULLY: (Looks the direction Mulder went.) Mulder? (Mulder is in the bathroom washing his face. He dries his face off with a towel and looks into the mirror, while leaning on the sink.)

MULDER: What have you done to her? (Scully peaks in at him.)

SCULLY: Honey, are you okay? (Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: Not really. I feel I've failed you. Let you down. That I've ruined your life. (She walks over to him and holds him around his waist. Looking him in the face.)

SCULLY: That can be further from the truth, Mulder. You have not failed me, let me down, or ruined my life in any way. Besides I chose to go the way you were going. And the risks along the way were chances I was willing to take. Okay? (He stares at her.) So forget what my ignorant brother has to say about us okay? (Mulder nods yes, looking at her. She lets him go.) Enough of that. I'm getting ready to go to bed. (She walks out of the bathroom.)

-18-

 **DAY 15 9:45 A.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully in a large crowded grocery store. Their cart is half full of groceries. As they're going down an isle Mulder puts a can into the cart as Scully is looking at something. She notices.)

SCULLY: What did you put in there?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Nothing.

SCULLY: Don't lie to me, Mulder.

MULDER: (Picks up the can he'd put in and puts it back on the shelf.) You're no fun you know that. (Walks over to her and stays close as she walks on. Mulder watches a husband and wife and daughter are in the same isle as the husband walks on with the cart.)

WIFE: They're goes your father racing ahead as usual. I swear I don't know why I ask him to come along you know that? (Looks toward her husband.) Get back here with that cart! (Mulder gets closer to Scully she notices.)

SCULLY: What's wrong, honey?

MULDER: (Puts his arm around her.) I'm glad you're not mean like that.

SCULLY: I have no reason to be. The way she's treating him, I would walk away too. (Mulder giggles.) You're character is to sweet in nature for me treat you any other way.

MULDER: You're to good to me you know that?

SCULLY: (Gently nudges into his chest.) I have a reason to be. (They walk on into another isle. As they turn the corner, Mulder accidentally bumps into tall long black hair women. Mulder looks back at her.)

-19-

MULDER: Oh, I'm sorry. (The scene reveals who he bumped into. It's Diana Fowley.)

DIANA: That's okay. (She starts to walk on and stops in her tracks, realizing who she bumped into. Mulder and Scully round the corner of the next isle.) Fox? (Mulder walks on with Scully. Diana walks the direction they went. She stops at the isle they're in.) Hey Fox! (Mulder looks back at her. Scully looks back after looking at something. Noticing who she is she gets wide eyed.)

MULDER: Diana? Diana Fowley?

DIANA: Yes.

MULDER: (Walks toward her.) I was told you were shot to death in your apartment?

DIANA: That's how I wanted it to look at that time. I had so much coming against me. I wanted Spender to know I was dead. He's the one that took the shot.

MULDER: How did you make it?

DIANA: A neighbor found me and dialed 911. (Notices Scully.) I see you two are still partners.

MULDER: (Looks back at Scully.) Yeah. Come here Scully. (Scully reluctantly walks over to them, leaving her cart where it is. Mulder puts his arm around Scully.) We're married too. (Diana's expression changes at his statement.)

DIANA: Boy, Fox. You don't waist anytime do you? You find out you're long loved girlfriend is dead. And you haul off and get married to someone who doesn't even believe half the stuff you do. (Mulder stares at her.)

MULDER: That was over three years ago. You were pronounced dead! Besides, Dana has changed. (Scully gets close to him.)

-20-

DIANA: (Stares at Scully.) I see. (Looks back at Mulder.) Well it's nice seeing you again, Fox. I'll see you around. (Walks away. Scully looks up at Mulder.)

SCULLY: I think she's jealous.

MULDER: (Looks at Scully.) So am I. (Kisses Scully on the lips. She smiles at him as they both walk back to the grocery cart.)

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **A.M.**

(Mulder and Scully are putting groceries away. The phone rings.)

MULDER: (Heads to the kitchen phone.) I got it. (Picks up the phone.) Hello?

SKINNER: (Shocked.) Agent Mulder?!

MULDER: Sir?

SKINNER: When did you make it back?

MULDER: Over four days ago. Why?

SKINNER: We've been searching all over for you.

MULDER: Who's we?

SKINNER: My team. Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Director Kersh.

MULDER: Are you trying to get yourself in trouble again sir?

SKINNER: No.

MULDER: I surprised Kersh hasn't told you about seeing me.

-21-

SKINNER: Honestly I haven't seen Kersh lately. For three days now to be exact.

MULDER: (Grabs something out of a bag the same time Scully does. He looks at her. She smiles.) Sorry.

SCULLY: Don't be. (Taps him in a flirtatious manner. He grabs her around the waist as she starts to walk away. She whispers to him.) Mulder!

MULDER: I see. So why are you calling here out of all places?

SKINNER: I was actually calling for Agent Scully.

MULDER: Why Scully? (Scully looks at Mulder.)

SKINNER: For one I didn't know where you were. But I have case for her to do. And if you want in on it too. You both can come over here and get the files.

MULDER: Well where we are right now we can't come up today. Would tomorrow be alright?

SKINNER: Where are you?

MULDER: My mom's vineyard home.

SKINNER: I see. Well the files will be in my office. When you do. (Mulder hangs up the phone. Mulder holds Scully tight from behind and kisses her on the neck.)

SCULLY: Who was that? (Faces him.)

MULDER: Your boss.

SCULLY: (Smiles at him.) My boss?

MULDER: Yeah.

-22-

SCULLY: He's your boss too you know. What did he want?

MULDER: You. (Lets go of her and shuffles through what's left in the grocery bag.)

SCULLY: (Looks over at him.) Me? (Mulder nods yes, opening a bag of potato chips.) Why me?

MULDER: He's got a case for you and me if I chose to help you.

SCULLY: If you choose to help me?

MULDER: (Looks at her while eating a potato chip.) Yeah. It may not be a case I will be interested in.

SCULLY: I see. It's a pick and choose thing with you now is it?

MULDER: (Eating another chip.) Yep. (She walks over to him and stands real close to him.)

SCULLY: You know what?

MULDER: (Staring at her.) What?

SCULLY: I love you. (Puts her arms around him.)

MULDER: Really?

SCULLY: Really.

MULDER: I'm not sure I believe you. (Scully looks at him, letting go.)

SCULLY: Why not? (He picks her up and carries her.) Mulder!

MULDER: I'm going to have to take you to the interrogation room to see if you're telling the truth! (He sits her down on the couch. She looks up at him as he stares down at her.) Now, how can I figure out if you're telling the truth? (He sits down on the edge of the couch by her.)

SCULLY: (Draws him to lay down by her.) You could come here. (Mulder lays beside her and stares her in the face. She kisses him intimately.)

 **A.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully in bed. Mulder is laying by Scully, holding her from behind. They're both asleep. Scully starts dreaming. Suddenly she sees baby William playing with his foster dad. In her dream, she starts to walk toward William and his foster dad carries him away. Scully wakes up started with a jolt, waking Mulder up.)

MULDER: Scully, are you okay?

SCULLY: (Grabs his arm to get him to hold her tighter.) Just hold me honey. Just hold me. (Mulder holds her close.)

 **DAY 16**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 10:30 A.M.**

(Mulder and Scully are just walking into Skinner's office. He looks over at them.)

SKINNER: (Looks at his watch and stands up.) You're late.

MULDER: (Walks over to him, Scully follows.) You're lucky to see us at all. (Skinner stares at him.) Scully didn't sleep well last night. (Skinner looks at Scully as she's keeping close to Mulder.)

SKINNER: You're not looking well either. Are you sick?

SCULLY: No, sir. Just disturbed. (Skinner stares at her.)

SKINNER: Disturbed about what?

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor and back at Skinner.) In the past few weeks I've been dreaming about our son that I gave up for adoption.

-24-

SKINNER: That was over three years ago.

SCULLY: I know. (Looks at Mulder.) I don't understand it. (Looks back at Skinner.) So what's this case you have?

SKINNER: Well after you just told me. I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to take it.

SCULLY: I have Mulder's support, sir. He's already told me he'd help.

SKINNER: (Reluctantly hands her the file from his desk. She takes it.) Couples were killed last night. And there have been reports that they had a child. And that that child is still in the house somewhere, hiding.

MULDER: What makes you so sure this kid hasn't run off somewhere by now from the house?

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) Because he's only three years old. (Scully stares at him.) The directions to the house are in that file.

MULDER: So our assignment is to find the kid and the killers?

SKINNER: No. You're assignment is to find the kid. The killers were caught last night.

MULDER: That's it?

SKINNER: Yes.

MULDER: Why couldn't anyone else find this kid?

SKINNER: (Looks at the floor.) Because I don't trust no one else to do this. (Looks at Scully.) Besides, I know Scully has a way with children. (Looks at Mulder.) There's more information on the case in your office should you need it. (Mulder looks at Scully.)

MULDER: I need to go to your apartment and get my badge. I'll meet you back here.

-25-

SCULLY: No. I'll meet you there. And we'll go from there.

MULDER: Okay. (Looks at Skinner.) Goodbye, sir. (Walks on out of the office.)

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Is he okay?

SCULLY: He's fine. He's just worried about me. (Walks out of the office.)

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **A.M.**

(Mulder walks into Scully's apartment, leaving the door open. He walks over to the Kitchen Island and grabs his badge. He goes to turn around and runs into someone.)

DIANA: Hello Fox.

MULDER: Diana, what are you doing here?

DIANA: I happened to be in the area and saw you come in here. Where's you're wife?

MULDER: She's on her way from work. I just came here to get my badge.

DIANA: (Gets close to him.) Getting forgetful aren't we, Fox?

MULDER: (Trying to get past her. She holds on to his arms.) I got to go.

DIANA: No you don't. (Puts her arms around him and permises to kiss him.) We have all the time in the world.

MULDER: (Trying to stop.) Stop Diana!

DIANA: What's wrong Fox? Don't you love me anymore?

-26-

MULDER: No I don't. I love Scully now; I'm married to her.

DIANA: Is she making you happy, Fox? Does she fill you're most aching desires? (Mulder stares at her.) I heard she's barren. She can't give you any children. Why are you in love with her?

MULDER: Being married doesn't always mean having children.

DIANA: Really. (Runs her fingers through his hair.) Come on, Fox. I know what you really want. And she can't ever feel that void. But I can. (Mulder walks over to the doorway.) Deep down in your heart you know she don't really care for you. Especially since you're ninety percent alien now. (Mulder glares over at her.)

MULDER: How did you know about that?

DIANA: I have my connections Fox.

MULDER: No you don't. You've lost all your connections. They're all dead. Now get out of my wife's apartment.

DIANA: Why do you still call her Scully? Why not by her first name? Is it because you're not happy in your marriage that forbids you from being that close?

MULDER: Get out! (She walks over to him and stops. She stares at him dead in the face.)

DIANA: Know that I'll always love you, Fox. (Kisses him on the lips. She takes a syringe she's holding behind her back. And she routes it behind his back and jabs him with it. Injecting the substance into him.) I know she don't. (Confused, Mulder collapses to the floor as Diana walks toward the elevator. The doors open and Diana turns around.) Sorry, Fox honey. It's just part of my job description. (The elevator doors close. Mulder lays there in the hallway.)

-27-

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

(Scully is walking out of the elevator toward her apartment. She notices Mulder. She runs over to him.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (She kneels down beside him, checking his pulse.) Sweety, what happened? (He doesn't respond.) Mulder. (He moves a little. Scully looks up and down the hallway. She puts Mulder's arm around her shoulders and stands up. She manages to drag Mulder over to her sofa and puts him on it. She rushes over to the door and closes it. She locks the door with the dead bolt and chain lock. She rushes back over to Mulder. She looks him over. She sits down at the edge of the couch and rubs his arm. He starts to growl.) Mulder? (He opens his eyes and glares at her, growling.) Honey, stop that. (He hisses at her. He sits up real fast. And leans against the corner of the couch. His long nails are extracted from his hands. She stands up.) Mulder! What's wrong?! Talk to me! (He growls more. She tries approaching him only for him to hiss at her. As he's glaring at her, his eyes start getting heavy, with sleep. She notices.) It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. (Mulder quiets down as the nails in his hands detract back into his hands.)

MULDER: (Weak.) Scully? Is that you?

SCULLY: (Stares at him funny.) Yes. (She sits beside him. He curls up under her chin. She holds him close.) What happened?

MULDER: I don't know. (Holds on to her arms that have a hold of him.) I can't seem to control my alien instincts.

SCULLY: Mulder, I found you on the floor outside my apartment door.

MULDER: (Stares across the room.) Diana.

SCULLY: (Looks down at him.) What?

-28-

MULDER: Diana came in here when I was looking for my badge. She started talking to me and…. (He starts growling. He tries fighting it.) Scully I can't… UGGG! (He hunches over.)

SCULLY: (Holds him tight.) It's okay, take it easy.

MULDER: She injected me as she was leaving.

SCULLY: (Looks him in the face.) Injected you? With what?

MULDER: I don't know. But with not able to control the alien part of me.. (He hunches over again.) I don't think it's safe for you to be around me.

SCULLY: Did you ever think, Mulder that that's what she may want? (Mulder sits up and looks at Scully.) You got to fight this thing. You're stronger then this, honey. (He continues to stare at her, she notices.) What? What is it?

MULDER: She's coming back. With Kersh!

SCULLY: That explains a lot. He's trying to get you back through her. (Mulder nods yes. Outside her apartment, Kersh and Diana walk up to the door.)

KERSH: I thought you said he was laying out here in the hall?

DIANA: He was. He must have worked his way back into the apartment. (She tries the door, it's locked.) I don't understand it.

KERSH: (Glares at her.) This is agent Scully's apartment. Scully could have found him.

DIANA: I doubt it. She doesn't really care much for him.

KERSH: You're fooling yourself Diana. The day agent Scully don't really care for him is the day she would say she never worked with him. (Diana glares at him. She knocks at the door.)

-29-

DIANA: Fox, it's me. Open up! (Inside the apartment, Scully looks at Mulder. Mulder is looking toward the door wide eyed.)

SCULLY: They're both out there now?

MULDER: Yeah. Wait a minute. Someone else is coming.

SCULLY: Who?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Jason. (Outside the apartment, Jason walks up behind Kersh and Diana.)

JASON: So what's going down? (Kersh glares back at him.)

KERSH: Shut up!

DIANA: He's not answering the door. What should we do? (The door comes open. All three of them look at it.)

JASON: Go in. (Diana glares at him. All three of them walk into the apartment, looking around. All the lights are out in the apartment. Only light in the room is from the sunlight.)

DIANA: Fox, where are you? (Kersh tries turning the lights on to no avail.)

KERSH: He's not here. I told you his partner came and got him! (Diana glares at him.)

MULDER: (Suddenly shows up beside Kersh.) Came and got who?

KERSH: (Shocked.) Agent Mulder!

DIANA: (Sees him, acting surprised.) Fox, honey! There you are. I was getting worried. (Mulder glares over at her.)

MULDER: Shut up! (Looks at Kersh.) I haven't changed my mind I should let you know. I don't care who you find to bring in my way. I'm still at war with you!

-30-

KERSH: (Staring at him.) Say what you will Agent Mulder! But soon you will be serving us. You won't have any other choice!

MULDER: That's what you think!

KERSH: No. That's what I know! (Looks at Jason.) Let's get out of here.

JASON: Wait a minute! What has he done with Dana?!

DIANA: (Walks over to Mulder.) Yeah, where is your 'wife'?

MULDER: That's no of your business. (Mulder disappears. Diana stands there in slight surprise.)

KERSH: He's growing in strength. (Glares at Diana.) I hope for your sake that injection starts taking effect! And soon! (Walks out of the apartment, Jason and Diana follow. The scene shows Scully is in her bedroom, peaking out her bedroom door. Mulder suddenly peers through at her. She jumps.)

MULDER: They're gone. (Scully walks out and gets close to him.)

SCULLY: What are we going to do?

MULDER: Go to work on that case. You got the files don't you?

SCULLY: Yeah they're in the car.

MULDER: Good. Let's get on it.

-31-

 **P.M**

 **WEST VIRGINIA**

(The scene shows a two-story home out in the middle of the country. Mulder and Scully drive up to the house and stops. Scully sits there staring at the house. Mulder starts to get out of the car and notices.)

MULDER: Scully, are you okay? (She doesn't answer.) Dana?

SCULLY: (She looks at over at him.) Something scary came to my mind.

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: When I gave William up for adoption. (Looks at the house.) This is where the people who adopted him lived. (Gets out of the car. Mulder stares at her. They both walk up to the house. Mulder tries the door it comes open. He looks at Scully. He pulls out his gun. Scully does the same, following him into the house. They wander the lower part of the house. They end up separating. Scully goes to one half of the house and Mulder goes to the other half. Mulder walks into the kitchen. Suddenly, he hunches over, growling. His sharp nails extract from his hands. His eyes turn black. Scully walks past the opening of the kitchen into another room. His stare snaps toward her direction, as his sharp teeth are shown. Mulder shakes his head. His nails in his hand retract and he turns back to normal. He walks to where Scully went.)

MULDER: (Looking around.) Scully? (Scully walks out of the dining room. )

SCULLY: Yeah?

MULDER: Find anything?

SCULLY: No. Nothing. You?

-32-

MULDER: No. Let's go upstairs. (They both walk toward the stairs. Upstairs, they walk down a hall toward one of the bedrooms. Humming is heard from behind them. They both stop, looking at one another.) You here something?

SCULLY: (Looks back toward the sound.) It's coming from that way. (They both head toward the sound. Scully slowly peeks into the room. She sees William on the floor playing with some toys. Her expression turns to surprise. She whispers her name.) William. (Scully and Mulder slowly walk into the room. Mulder stares at the kid. Scully kneels two feet from William.) What are you doing?

WILLIAM: (Notices them. He backs up in fear.) I need to find mommy. (Stands up and walks away from them. Scully sits there like she's going to break. William walks out of the room. Mulder follows him as Scully stands up and follows them both.)

MULDER: Where do you think your mommy went?

WILLIAM: (He touches the wall. It comes open.) She said to hide when strangers came in. (He jumps down into the passage way inside the wall.)

SCULLY: (Rushing over to the wall.) William no! (Looks back at Mulder.) We need to go after him!

MULDER: (Jumps down into the passageway and looks up at Scully.) Let's go. (Scully works her way down the opening. Inside, Mulder and Scully look around the secret passageway. They both see William walking around a corner. Scully and Mulder rush around the corner. As they do they have William cornered. He looks at them in fear.)

WILLIAM: Where's mommy?

SCULLY: (Tears in her eyes.) Your mommy asked us to take you to a safe place till she can come get you. Okay? (William stares at her. He slowly walks over to Scully with open arms. Scully kneels to his level and hugs him in return.) That's right. It's going to be all right. (She picks him and looks at Mulder.) Let's get out of here.

 **WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

 **4 P.M.**

(William is playing with some toys Scully gave him in her living room. Mulder and Scully are in the kitchen, watching him.)

SCULLY: It's nice to have our son back.

MULDER: (Looks at the counter.) Scully.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Why aren't you excited?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't feel right about this whole thing. It's too good to be true. I feel this is a set up. Like it's a big scheme to get me taken away from you and him.

SCULLY: Why are you talking like this?

MULDER: Diana injected me with something, Scully. When we were at that house my alien side of my seemed to try to take over. I'm afraid, once and if it does. I'll be working for them like they've been wanting all along.

SCULLY: (Touches his arm. He turns and faces her.) I know you, Mulder. You won't give in to it. If you did, it would've had you by now. (He stares over at William.)

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9 A.M. DAY 17**

(Skinner is sitting behind his desk going through paper work. Diana Fowley walks in and over to his desk. He looks up at her.)

SKINNER: (Stands up.) Diana! I thought you were dead?

DIANA: Hello to you too, sir.

SKINNER: I was told you were shot dead in your apartment over four years ago.

DIANA: I was. And at that time, I wanted it to look that way. For Agent Mulder's sake.

SKINNER: Why for Agent Mulder's sake?

DIANA: Because at the time Spender had him and he was running tests on Fox. So I gave the information to Agent Scully to find Agent Mulder before Spender killed him. And that's when my life was threatened. I only did it out of how much I care for Fox.

SKINNER: Agent Mulder is married now, didn't you know?

DIANA: Yeah. I met his wife, 'partner', who ever she is to him now. I thought marriage between FBI agents was against the bureau's regulations?

SKINNER: It is. They've quit the X files for a couple years. Agent Mulder and Scully are on the X files temporarily. And not by their choice.

DIANA: Was that Fox's decision? Or his 'wife's'?

SKINNER: (Glares at her.) From my understanding it was both their decisions.

DIANA: Yeah, sure. She probably threatened him into doing it. I know Fox. He wouldn't quit the X files for anything or anyone.

SKINNER: There was a lot coming against him and his wife. Come to think of it I think it was more his decision.

DIANA: The tables sure have turned haven't they? (Skinner stares at her. Doggett comes walking into Skinner's office. He looks over at Skinner.)

DOGGETT: I'm sorry sir for interrupting. (Looks at Diana.) Agent Fowley. Director Kersh is asking to see you.

-35-

DIANA: Thank you. (Looks at Skinner.) It was nice seeing again A.D. Skinner. (Walks out of the office. Doggett follows her. Skinner sits there staring across his office.)

 **10:15 A.M.**

(Mulder opens Skinner's office door, peering in. Skinner looks the way the door is being opened.)

SKINNER: What are you doing Agent Mulder?

MULDER: You're secretary isn't at her desk. Can we come in?

SKINNER: It's okay. (Mulder walks in followed by Scully. Scully is holding William's hand as she walks in with him. Skinner notices. He stands up and walks over to her as she stands near his desk.) Is that the kid?

MULDER: Yes sir. He was in his room playing then he ran away into a secret passageway. (Skinner kneels down to William's level.)

SKINNER: Hi there. (William hides his face in Scully's leg.) It's okay.

WILLIAM: (Peeks at him.) I want mommy! Where's mommy? (Skinner looks up at Scully. She has tears in her eyes.)

SKINNER: What's wrong Agent Scully?

SCULLY: He doesn't know me.

SKINNER: (Stands up.) Who don't?

SCULLY: William.

SKINNER: William?

MULDER: (Looks at Skinner.) This is our son, sir.

-36-

SKINNER: How's that possible?

MULDER: The parents that were killed were his foster parents. They were the ones that had adopted William when Scully gave him up for adoption.

SKINNER: (Looks at Scully.) Are you sure? (Scully picks William up and nods yes.)

SCULLY: But it's getting him convinced that we are his true parents.

SKINNER: It's a little hard to explain to a three-year-old from who he was able to comprehend as his parents. To his true parents. (Scully looks at William.) I think the best bet is to turn him into child services and renew the papers for him back into your name. (Kersh comes walking in through the back door of Skinner's office.)

KERSH: I think it's best you give him to me. (Mulder glares over the direction of the voice. Kersh steps into the light. Mulder starts growling at him, drawing Scully close to him.)

SKINNER: What are you doing here?

KERSH: (Ignoring Skinner.) Give it a break Agent Mulder! Growling isn't going to help you now! You either give me the kid. Or you come with me! (Mulder disappears. Scully stands their shock that Mulder would leave. Suddenly Kersh gets thrown into the wall behind him. Mulder appears suddenly in front of him in alien form. He hisses at him as he pins Kersh against the wall. Kersh stares at him in fear.) What are you going to do Agent Mulder? Kill me! They'll put you away for sure! (Mulder continues to growl at him.) What about you're wife and son, huh? You want them to see you like this?

MULDER: William is already alien! Or have you forgotten?! (Diana walks into the Skinner's office. Skinner notices. She notices Scully.)

-37-

DIANA: Oh, you do have a child! (Scully looks back toward the voice.) He must love you after all. (She walks toward Scully.) So what did you make him give up to get that beautiful child? (Mulder notices her and releases Kersh. He rushes to Scully's side, still in alien form. He growls at Diana. Diana looks at him.) What, still in you're alien form, you choose to protect her? (Mulder hisses at her.) Oh come on, Fox. She can't possibly love a thing like you! Look at you! You're alien to the letter! (Mulder changes back to his human figure. He puts his arm around Scully.)

MULDER: Shut up! (Both him and Scully disappear with William. Kersh looks over at Skinner as Skinner is glaring at him.)

SKINNER: Would you mind telling me what the heck is going on here!?

DIANA: I can answer that for you. That Agent of yours is a tough one! (Walks out of the office. Skinner looks at Kersh.)

SKINNER: That didn't answer my question.

KERSH: (Walks over to him.) Agent Mulder is project that has totally turned his back on us. And now he's declared war against me, and anyone else that's standing in his way. (Kersh pulls out a gun and points it at Skinner.) And to make it only fair. I figured I better take away of what's standing in my way! (Skinner stands there in shock, staring at him. The scene shows outside of Skinner's office. All of the sudden a gun shot is heard.)

-38-

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **DAY 18 9:45 A.M.**

(Scully is sitting on the sofa, curled up in the corner of it. With her knees up against her chest. Staring at nothing. Mulder walks from the hallway, carrying a file, and over to the sofa. He looks at Scully and sits on the other side of the sofa. She looks over at him.)

SCULLY: Why are you sitting over there?

MULDER: (Reading the file on # 63.) You looked like you didn't want to be bothered. So I sat here. (Scully scoots her way over to Mulder and curls up, holding on to his arm. She lays her head on his arm. He looks at her.) What's wrong?

SCULLY: I don't understand why they wanted to keep him. He's ours.

MULDER: Yeah but he doesn't know that. They're looking out for William's best interests.

SCULLY: He's too young to have interests. He's never going to get to know us by being away from us.

MULDER: There's paper work they need to follow up on. Then they need to reinstate that he's ours and we'll get him back. (Sits the file on the coffee table.)

SCULLY: And when we do. What are we going to do?

MULDER: (Sits back and looks at her.) Leave the FBI that's what.

SCULLY: (Curls up on his chest.) Do you mean that?

MULDER: (Puts his arms around her.) Yes I do.

SCULLY: You said that the last time and look where it's got us.

-39-

MULDER: I'm going to finish it. I told Kersh that I've declared war on him. And that's what I intend to do.

SCULLY: What do you mean by war?

MULDER: When I went away and you stayed with you're mother a month before thanksgiving. I told them what Kersh is setting out to do in their place. So they've agreed after torturing me that they will leave the human race and me alone. Once they've dealt with Kersh. And I'll be in the front line.

SCULLY: (Sits up and looks at him.) Can they be trusted? I have a weird feeling that they said this to our government. And look where it's got them.

MULDER: (Makes her lay back on his chest.) Come back here. It's the only chance we got in stopping this mess. Besides, if they back out. I have the equipment to back my own self up.

SCULLY: (Closes her eyes, laying her head on his chest.) What equipment?

MULDER: The craft. (Mulder looks down at her.) Are you just going to lay around all day? (Puts her arms around him, with her head still on his chest.)

SCULLY: Yes. (The phone rings.) Let the machine get it.

MULDER: The phone is right here. (He sits up with Scully still clinging to him and reaches for the phone that's on the coffee table.) Hello?

DOGGETT: Agent Skinner has been shot yesterday morning in his office. Shortly after you disappeared!

MULDER: (Yells.) What?! (Scully sits up looking at him.) Is he alright?

-40-

DOGGETT: (In his office.) He's in critical condition at Memorial Hospital. They're not giving him much hope.

MULDER: Do they know who did it?

DOGGETT: Nothing official, but they have their suspicions.

MULDER: Who are they suspecting?

DOGGETT: You.

MULDER: Me?! Why me?

DOGGETT: Because you up and disappear when you were talking to him and Kersh. Kersh saw you disappear. (Mulder glares at the floor. Scully notices.)

SCULLY: Mulder, what's wrong? (Mulder looks at her and draws her close to him.)

MULDER: So I'm being blamed for attempted murder on my own boss?

DOGGETT: That's what it's sounding like to me. What were you doing in his office yesterday?

MULDER: That's none of your business!

DOGGETT: It is now being you're my new assigned case.

MULDER: They set you out to investigate me on something I didn't do?

DOGGETT: To them agent Mulder. You did. (Mulder turns the phone off and lets it drop on to the table. Scully looks up at him. He holds her tight.)

-41-

SCULLY: What's happened? (Mulder starts shaking and holding her tight. She rubs his arm.) Honey you're shaking.

MULDER: Skinner was shot in his office yesterday morning. That was Doggett on the phone.

SCULLY: (Sits up and looks at him.) What?! By who?

MULDER: They suspecting I did it.

SCULLY: Yeah right. Mulder, we left out of the re because Kersh was threatening our son. And Skinner was still there, unharmed.

MULDER: I know. But they're making it look like I did because we disappeared.

SCULLY: Where is Skinner now? Is he okay?

MULDER: He's at Memorial Hospital. But it doesn't sound like he's got a chance of making it. He's in intensive care.

SCULLY: (Stands up.) He needs protection!

MULDER: Scully we can't—

SCULLY: (Interrupts.) We need to protect him. He would know who shot him once he regains consciousness.

MULDER: Aren't you hearing me? He's in ICU. There's a chance he might not pull out of it.

SCULLY: Yeah? That's what they say. But I haven't seen him yet.

MULDER: And you think they'll let us near him with them thinking we shot him?

SCULLY: We have to protect him. Other wise they'll see to it that he doesn't pull out of it. If I have to go in there as his doctor myself. I will. (Mulder stares at her.)

-42-

 **2:30 P.M.**

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

(Scully is following a doctor to the ICU unit. They reach Skinners room.)

DOCTOR: He's been holding pretty well. And he's quite stable the past ten hours. So there's a pretty good chance we'll be transferring him to a regular room.

SCULLY: Where was he shot?

DOCTOR: He was shot near the heart. The heart itself was fine. But a main artery above the heart was hit. But we were able to stitch it up and there seems to be no complications.

SCULLY: Good. Can I go in?

DOCTOR: Sure. I'll be in the area if you need me. (He walks away as Scully walks into Skinner's room. He's on a respirator and heart monitors. She looks at him and down at his clip board chart. She picks up the chart and looks it over.)

 **APARTMENT 42**

 **2:45 P.M.**

(Mulder is sitting behind his small computer desk, going through the drawers. He pulls out papers and looks at them and throws them on to the floor. He continues to go through the two drawers. He comes up on a file and looks through it. He stands up and closes the file. He starts to walk out of the apartment, carrying the file. His door comes open just before he gets near it. He stops in his tracks. Diana comes walking in.)

DIANA: Fox. You're home.

MULDER: (Staring at her untrustingly.) This isn't home for me anymore, Diana.

-43-

DIANA: Then what is it? You're other office? Or a get away from the wife apartment?

MULDER: (Starts to walk past her.) I don't have time for this.

DIANA: (Stops him.) Did you shoot Skinner?

MULDER: Why would I ever shoot my boss?

DIANA: Who wouldn't want to shoot their boss?

MULDER: Skinner is not only my boss, but he's also a friend. I would never shoot him.

DIANA: (Notices him holding a file.) What is it you got there.

MULDER: (Looks at the file in his hand and back at her.) It's a case I'm working on. I had left it here.

DIANA: (Gets close to him.) It's becoming a habit with you forgetting stuff anymore isn't it? (He stares at her.) You're getting weak. And pretty soon you'll be so weak you won't be able to protect your partner. (She puts her arms around him. And stares him right in the face.) But I can help you if you let me. I know you've declared war against Director Kersh. And I want to help you.

MULDER: I don't need your help. I got Scully.

DIANA: There you go again with that woman! Why don't you give her up and come back to me, Fox? (Starts to rub his back.)

MULDER: My heart belongs to her.

DIANA: Sure it does. (As she rubs his back, Mulder starts becoming weak. He starts to lose his balance.) Look at you. You're so weak you can't even keep your own balance.

MULDER: What are you doing to me?

-44-

DIANA: Nothing. I'm just trying to get you to relax. You're so tense anymore, Fox. (Mulder's cell phone rings, snapping him out of Diana's trance.)

MULDER: (Pulls from her. He takes his cell phone out of his jacket. He answers the phone like he's been drugged.) Mulder.

SCULLY: (In the hospital.) Where are you?

MULDER: I'm—(Diana starts to rub his back again, going up under his jacket and shirt.) at my apartment.

SCULLY: They're moving Skinner to a regular room. He's doing better now. But he hasn't regained consciousness yet. I'm going to need your help in protecting him.

MULDER: (Still drugged out sounding.) I don't know if I can I—I'll be right out.

SCULLY: (Looks at the floor.) Are you alright, Mulder?

MULDER: I—I'm fine. I'll be right out. (Turns his phone off. At the hospital Scully looks at her phone funny and ends her call. She heads to the elevator. In Mulder's apartment, Diana escorts Mulder to his sofa.)

DIANA: Look at you, you can barely stand. You can't go no where. Let's sit down on the sofa here okay? (Mulder stops her.)

MULDER: Stop. I got a job to do. (Walks toward the door and looks back at her.) I want you out of my apartment.

DIANA: (Walks toward him.) You've turned so cruel since you married that woman!

MULDER: Get out. (Diana winks at him as she walks out. He closes the door.)

-45-

 **MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

 **4:50 P.M.**

(Mulder is just walking into Skinner's hospital room. Scully is sitting near him. She looks over at who walked in.)

SCULLY: Mulder, where've you been? (Mulder just stands there in slight shock. She notices and rushes over to him.) Honey, what's wrong? (Mulder looks at her and hugs her. Imbedding his face into her shoulder.) You're trembling. What happened?

MULDER: (Tries to walk toward Skinner to see him up close. He starts staggering.) I ran into—(He almost falls. Scully rushes to his side.)

SCULLY: What's wrong with you? (Sits him down in a chair near Skinners bed.)

MULDER: I don't know. (Looks at Skinner laying there.) It happened all of the sudden in my apartment. While Diana paid me a visit.

SCULLY: Again?! Why is it everytime you run into her you get like this? It's like she drains every bit of energy out of you.

MULDER: She premised to rub my back and I started getting weak all of the sudden. (Looks at Scully.) I tried getting her to quit. But it was like my hands were tied. But they weren't.

SCULLY: You're going to think I'm crazy. But I think she's alien now. I don't think the Diana Fowley you once knew is 'the' Diana Fowley. (Mulder stares at her.) Once we find out who actually shot him. I think that will confirm everything. Especially since you've declared war against Kersh. (Suddenly someone walks into the room. Mulder and Scully both look the direction they walk in. It's the renegade alien, posed as Mulder.)

-46-

RENEGADE: Don't be alarmed. (Changes to his disfigured face. Then his voice is just heard from him.) I'm here to help. Diana Fowley is alien. She's part of the colonization project too. (Looks over at Mulder.) Just like you are. But she's working for Kersh and the colonist's purposes. And what they both think for the world's good. That's why, agent Mulder, you get so weak when she's around you. Or when she touches you. That's her purpose. To make you so weak that you won't be able to do nothing else but to yield to those who think they're doing a favor for the colonists. But will find out very soon how the tables will turn.

MULDER: No, wait a minute. The colonists told me they would leave our world alone.

RENEGADE: Yeah. You believe that one. I'll give you keys to the president's car. They'll tell you anything to get what they want. They can see right through you agent Mulder. They know what you're up to. Why do you think Diana Fowley's figure showed up all of the sudden? Because you got ammo against the colonists forces. And you intimidate them. You and your partner.

MULDER: Then who did this to Skinner? Diana?

RENEGADE: No. It's more complicated than that. It was Director Kersh. (Mulder stares at him.) He's one hundred percent involved with the colonists. He's practically sold his soul to them.

MULDER: So is the bounty hunter in this anywhere?

RENEGADE: Oh he is! Believe me. He's been watching for Renegades such as myself really close. That's why, they're having me sit on Kersh's side as a hidden decoy. Then all I have to do is give the word. And the colonists will have had it.

MULDER: So that means I don't have to do anything but lay low.

RENEGADE: No, sorry. You're going to head the charge. With your partner and ship.

-47-

MULDER: This just gets better and better. What about Skinner? What are we going to do with him?

RENEGADE: Take him with you as he is. Otherwise Kersh will have someone kill him off. I'll keep you posted on what the colonists are planning to do. But for some reason they're making their visit early. I must go now. We'll keep in touch. But I would suggest you get your craft and have it near you. (Leaves the room. Mulder looks at Skinner. Scully looks at Mulder.)

SCULLY: What are we going to do?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't know. If we take Skinner out of here they'll get us for kidnapping. If we leave him here they'll kill him. (Scully gets close to Mulder.)

SCULLY: You get the craft and bring it back here. Call me on my phone when you're back here. I'll stay here with him.

MULDER: I don't want you here by yourself. They'll kill you and him. I don't want to come back to a dead wife.

SCULLY: We don't have any other choice. (Mulder stares at her and walks out of the room. She looks at the floor then over at Skinner. In the hallway. Mulder reaches the elevators. He presses the button and waits. One of the elevators open and Doggett comes walking out. He notices Mulder.)

DOGGETT: Agent Mulder! What are you doing here? I've been wondering where you were.

MULDER: Really. That's a scary thought.

DOGGETT: I should let you know, we're still looking for evidence on you concerning what you did to Skinner.

MULDER: Good luck, slick. (The elevator doors close. Doggett stands there with a confused expression. He walks on to Skinner's room.)

-48-

(Inside Skinner's room, Scully is pacing the floor. Doggett stands at the doorway.)

DOGGETT: Agent Scully. (She looks over at him with a startled expression.) What are you doing here?

SCULLY: Protecting Skinner. What are you doing here?

DOGGETT: I came to see how he was. I just saw Mulder at the elevator. He didn't look too good.

SCULLY: You wouldn't either if you were being blamed for something you didn't do. (Jason walks into the room and sees Scully.)

JASON: Dana! (Scully looks his way and notices who he is.) What are you doing here? Where's Mulder?

SCULLY: Nothing that concerns you and Mulder is nearby.

DOGGETT: (Looks at Jason.) Mulder has left her here.

JASON: (Looks at Scully.) He's actually left you here alone?! (Walks over to her.) Now this I don't believe! This is the best time, Dana, for us to get reacquainted.

SCULLY: (Glaring at him.) No it's not!

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

(Mulder is in the craft, flying toward to the hospital. Reaching the hospital, the craft hover in cloak mode over the helicopter platform. Inside the hospital, Scully is sitting by Skinner's bed looking thr0ugh a magazine. Skinner starts to open his eyes. Jason walks back into the room. With snacks in his hands.)

JASON: I got some snacks from the vending machine. You want any? (Scully glares over at him.)

SCULLY: No!

-49-

SKINNER: (Notices Jason. He talks real weak.) Get out Jason! (Jason looks at Skinner in surprise. Scully looks at Skinner too.)

SCULLY: Sir! You're awake.

SKINNER: Where am I?

SCULLY: Memorial hospital. You were shot in your office.

JASON: (Gets near the bed.) Yeah by Mulder!

SKINNER: (Weak.) No. It wasn't Mulder. (Pauses.) He wasn't even in the office at the time it happened. (Scully cell phone rings.)

SCULLY: Scully.

MULDER: (In the craft, still hovering over the hospital.) I'm back. How's Skinner?

SCULLY: He's awake and talking.

MULDER: Good. I'll be down.

SCULLY: Okay. (Turns her phone off.)

JASON: Was that Mulder?

SCULLY: Get out of here, Jason!

JASON: He's coming down here to kill your boss!

SCULLY: No. But if you don't leave, it may be you he'll kill! (Mulder suddenly shows up at the doorway.)

MULDER: Get out of here or I 'will' kill you! (Jason looks back and over at him.)

-50-

JASON: Agent Mulder, what a pleasant surprise. (Mulder starts walking toward him.) I'm going I'm going! (Mulder walks over to Scully. Jason leaves the room. Mulder looks at Skinner.)

MULDER: Who shot you?

SKINNER: (Looks at Mulder.) Director Kersh. He said I was in his way like he is to you. (Mulder glares at the floor.)

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) That explains Diana Fowley.

MULDER: Yeah. I can't believe he'd risk exposure this way. (Looks at Skinner.) By shooting you.

SKINNER: He probably risked it in hopes I would be dead. (Mulder stares at him and looks at Scully.)

MULDER: (Looks back at Skinner.) They're blaming me for shooting you.

SKINNER: For some reason that doesn't come as a complete surprise to me. How did you find this out?

MULDER: Doggett told me he assigned a case that concerned me "possibly" shooting you.

SKINNER: Sounds like Kersh is trying to cover his own back. (Doggett walks into the room and notices Skinner.)

DOGGETT: Sir you're alive! (Looks over at Mulder.) What are you doing here? Are you going to finish your job and kill him off?

SKINNER: He didn't do it agent Doggett!

DOGGETT: (Looks over at Skinner.) What?

SKINNER: Kersh did it.

-51-

DOGGETT: Did they convince and threaten you into saying that. Or they would kill you!

SKINNER: No! I know who shot me. And Mulder had just left my office when Kersh shot me.

DOGGETT: Yeah but Mulder made himself invisible. And how do you know he didn't grab Kersh's arm and control his mind into shooting you?!

SKINNER: What?! I think you should be here and not me.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **8:30 P.M.**

(Kersh is in his office, going through some files. He looks around his office. The door to his office comes open. The Senior Director walks in. The bounty hunter walks in behind him.)

KERSH: (Stands up.) What's going on?

SENIOR DIRECTOR: A lot. I just got a call from Agent Doggett. Skinner is alive and is testifying of what you had done to him.

KERSH: At what I've done to him?!

SENIOR DIRECTOR: Yes and secondly. Agent's Mulder and Scully are with him. So there's no way we cover your tracks for you. And nor do we have the desire to anymore! (The bounty hunter walks up close to Kersh's desk. The bounty hunters face changes to the renegade alien face. Kersh stands there in shock. Diana Fowley walks into the office, holding baby William.)

KERSH: What are you going to do?

SENIOR DIRECTOR: In behalf of the colonist's, who have formed an alliance with the renegades, we are taking you and Mulder and Scully's baby from this planet. We're arresting you and taking you to our prisons. And as for the baby, we're making sure no one on this planet ever knows about him when he grows up.

-52-

(Kersh looks at them in fear. They all suddenly disappear except for the senior director. He sits down behind Kersh's desk, smiling.)

 **A MONTH LATER**

 **VINEYARD CABIN 1 P.M.**

(Scully is in the kitchen doing dishes. Mulder sneaks up behind her and holds her from behind.)

MULDER: How are you feeling?

SCULLY: (Scrubbing a dish.) I'm fine, honey.

MULDER: No you're not. You don't lie very well. (Makes her stop with the dishes and turns her around. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. He notices.) Hey, what's wrong?

SCULLY: (Hugs him tight.) Why did they not let us have him back? He was our own son!

MULDER: (Rests his chin on top of her head, holding her tight.) I don't know. But they were lying to us. I could tell they were.

SCULLY: You mean to tell me they didn't want us to have him back?

MULDER: (Rubbing her back.) No. They sent him away somewhere else so we couldn't even try to get him back.

SCULLY: That was our only son.

MULDER: Yeah. But not our only miracle. (She looks at him in the face. He smiles at her. The scene shows outside the cabin. The northern star is shining bright over the cabin.)

-THE END-

-53-


End file.
